


Shore Leave

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Captain Archer orders senior staff to take shore leave, T’Pol is reluctant to go.<br/>=<br/>Written for prompt #21 at <b>dove_drabbles</b> : "Feel the sun on your face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

**Title:** Shore Leave  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** Star Trek: Enterprise  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating:** PG/T  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 811  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #21 at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/)**dove_drabbles** : "Feel the sun on your face."  
 **Summary:** When Captain Archer orders senior staff to take shore leave, T’Pol is reluctant to go.

 **Shore Leave**  
T’Pol heard a knock on the door of her quarters. She opened her eyes and frowned. She hated it when someone interrupted her much need meditation. She blew out the lamp in front of her.

“Enter!” She called out in a rather annoyed tone.

The door opened and Trip stood there in casual clothes. He walked in and stood in front of T’Pol. “Why are you sitting there? We have shore leave. Don’t you want to get off the ship and go feel the sun on your face for a change?”

“Risa has two suns. I wasn’t planning on going.” T’Pol said.

“The Captain ordered all senior staff to take shore leave and you’re senior staff. So get your bikini packed and let’s go.” Trip folded his arms across his chest and started to tap his foot impatiently.

“I don’t have a bikini.” T’Pol said flatly.

“Then we will get one there. T’Pol, don’t you want to relax on the beach and listen to the waves? I hear it is very soothing, almost like meditation. I promise to find us a private spot.”

“Us?” T’Pol quirked an eyebrow at him.

“It’s a chance for us to spend some quality time together. Don’t you want to spend a little time with me?” Trip asked with a grin.

“No.” T’Pol said without a flicker of emotion.

Trip looked offended. “Well you have to go whether you want to or not. Captain’s orders. I was just trying to make it fun for you.”

“Vulcans don’t have fun.” T’Pol said as she leaned forward to relight the lamp.

“You have a lot of things that Vulcans don’t have, T’Pol, and you know it.” Trip took the lighter from her. He glanced over at the bed to emphasize his meaning.

“Fine. I will come. Meet me at the shuttle.” T’Pol said.

“Oh no you don’t! I am staying right here and we are going to the shuttle together.” Trip said. “So start packing.”

T’Pol stood up and grabbed a travel bag and started to put some things in it.

“Hey no uniforms.” Trip took out the uniform she had just put in there.

“I have little else to wear.” T’Pol said.

“Then we will get you some things on the planet.” Trip said. “Just pack your lacy things.”

“I don’t have lacy things.” T’Pol looked at him curiously. “What are lacy things?”

“Your underthings and sleeping things.” Trip picked up a pair of her panties and waved them in the air.

T’Pol’s eyes widened and she grabbed the panties from him and shoved them in the bag. Trip laughed.

Five minutes later they were entering the shuttle bay. Archer smiled at them.

“Nice of you to join us, T’Pol. I expected you to stay on the ship in direct violation of my orders.” Archer said.

“Commander Tucker insisted on escorting me here.” T’Pol said.

“So you two have some plans then?” Archer grinned at Trip. “Risa is a very romantic place. I heard that from some of the crew.”

“There will be no romance.” T’Pol said. There was a slight blush on her face.

Trip just grinned and shook his head.

“I see.” Archer nodded and stepped inside the shuttle.

Trip waved T’Pol inside and followed her.

After waving to the Captain as he left them, Trip found them a secluded section of beach on the map when they arrived.

“We have a spot now all we need to do is find you something to wear. What to Vulcan’s usually wear to sunbathe?” Trip said as he looked around at the shops to see what was available.

“We are usually nude.” T’Pol said.

“Now you are just messing with me.” Trip said.

“I assure you that I am not. I will wear what you pick out for me. Will that satisfy you?” T’Pol said.

“Yes! Let’s get you one of those.” Trip pointed at a bikini and a sarong in a store window. He grabbed T’Pol’s hand and pulled her into the store.

Her size was found and she wore it out of the shop.

Trip grinned. “We can pick up some snacks and a blanket then head off to the beach.”

T’Pol nodded and let him lead the way.

It took a half hour to get to the spot on the beach trip had found. There was no one there. He spread the blanket and sat down. T’Pol sat down beside him and put the bag of food on the blanket.

“Listen to the waves. Isn’t it relaxing?” Trip sighed.

“It is quiet.” T’Pol said. She watched the waves and started to relax. It was almost as good as meditation.

“T’Pol?” .

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you glad you came now?”

“Yes. Thank you for insisting.”

Trip turned her chin so she could to look at him. “You’re welcome.”

Trip kissed her as the suns were setting.


End file.
